starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:9 DBY
}} '''9 DBY' foi um ano no Calendário Padrão Galáctico. Os seguintes eventos ocorreram em 9 DBY: Eventos *A BoSS no caso da destruição de Tantive IV foi oficialmente fechada, e o relatório imperial foi exposta como uma completa invenção. *A campanha de Thrawn começou e terminou.The Essential Atlas, p. 200 **Cidade Nômade foi assaltada e destruída pelo Grande Almirante Thrawn.Dark Force Rising **Thrawn recovered the long lost ''Katana'' fleet. **Grande Almirante Thrawn conduziu um ataque em Coruscant, semeando o sucesso na órbita planetária com camuflagem. **Criação da Aliança de Contrabandistas. **Os Noghri juntam-se à Nova República. **O centro de clonagem de Wayland no Monte Tantiss foi destruído. **Morte de Thrawn **O Império da Mão começa a esperar pelo retorno de Thrawn.Vision of the Future **Queda de confederação de Thrawn *Hegemonia teatro: Príncipe-Almirante Delak Krennel foi derrotado pela Nova República. *Os Obroanos de Obroa-skai mantém seu planeta neutro durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, apesar de muita petição pela Nova República. *Bestine IV junta-se à Nova República.The Essential Atlas, p. 44 Batalhas *Campanha de Thrawn: **Assalto em Draukyze. (44:2:25)The Essential Atlas **Assalto em Saarn. (44:3:5) **Ataque de informações de Obroa-skai. (44:4:15) **Destruição da força-tarefa de Elomin. (44:4:15) **Missão de Bimmisaari. **Batalha de Bpfassh. (44:4:25) **Primeira Batalha da Cidade Nomad (44:4:27) **Missão para Kashyyyk. **Resgate em Myrkr. **Batalha de Sluis Van. (44:5:17) **Segunda Batalha de Taanab. (44:5:18) **Batalha de Sarka. (44:5:30) **Batalha de Linuri. (44:6:3) **Assalto em Nova Cov. (44:6:8) **Missão para Honoghr. (44:6:10) **Resgate em Chimaera. **Assalto em Pantolomin. **Batalha pela frota Katana. (44:6:29) **Batalha de Sheris. (44:7:6) **Batalha de Bimmisaari. (44:7:10) **Batalha de Baros. (44:7:20) **Batalha de Svivren. (44:7:24) **Batalha de Ord Pardron. (44:7:29) **Batalha de Crondre. (44:7:29) **Batalha de Filve. (44:7:29) **Batalha de Ando. (44:7:29) **Batalha de Ukio. (44:7:29) **Batalha de Eriadu. (44:7:30) **Missão para Poderis. **Batalha de Woostri. (44:7:31) **Batalha de Ord Mantell. (44:8:1) **Segunda Batalha da Cidade Nomad (44:8:1) **Batalha de Qat Chrystac. (44:8:1) **Assalto em Coruscant. **Emboscada em Trogan. **Assalto em Bilbringi. **Batalha de Yag'Dhul. (44:8:7) **Batalha de Anchoron. (44:8:8) **Segunda Batalha de Mrisst. (44:8:10) **Batalha de Coruscant (44:8:11) **Batalha de Generis. (44:8:19) **Primeira Batalha de Ketaris. **Terceira Batalha de Ithor. (44:8:21) **Batalha de Abregado-Rae. (44:8:22) **Primeira Batalha de Xa Fel. (44:8:23) **Missão para o Mounte Tantiss (44:8:27) **Batalha de Bilbringi. (44:8:27) *Batalha do cinturão de asteroide H'ken. *Hegemonia teatro. **Missão para Commenor.X-wing: Isard's Revenge **Batalha de Liinade III. **Batalha de Distna. **Batalha do M2934738. **Segunda Batalha de Ciutric IV. **Missão para Bilbringi. *Missão para Sarahwiee. *Batalha de Garos IV Nascimentos *Em Coruscant: **Jaina Solo. **Jacen Solo. *Lusa em Chiron. *Tekli em Chad. *Raynar Thul no Tradewyn. *Welk. *Luuke Skywalker. *Clone de Grodin Tierce. *Darth Caedus Mortes *Salporin em Kashyyyk. *Gunner Groth e seu chamariz em Rishi. *Em Garos IV: **Cord Barzon. **Matt Turhaya. *Em Trogan: **Lishma. **Reynol Kosk. *Em Wayland: **Joruus C'baoth. **Freja Covell. **Luuke Skywalker. *À bordo do Chimaera: **Cris Pieterson. **Mitth'raw'nuruodo. **Rukh. *Niles Ferrier sobre Hijarna. *Grodin Tierce em Generis. *Urlor Sette em Coruscant. *Durante a Batalha de Distna: **Khe-Jeen Slee. **Lyyr Zatoq. *Delak Krennel à bordo do Reckoning. *Em Ciutric IV: **Lorrir. **Clone de Ysanne Isard. *Ysanne Isard no Lusankya. *Cdera em Sarahwiee. *Em Gabredor III: **Lex Kempo. **Greezim Trentacal. **Vex. Aparições *''Heir to the Empire'' romance / quadrinhos *''Dark Force Rising'' romance / quedrinhos * *''The Last Command'' romance / quadrinhos *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * * Fontes * * * * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Notas e referências }} Categoria:Anos no Período Pós-Imperial Categoria:Anos na Era da Nova República